The Children of Masser and Secunda: Story of the Dragonborn
by SecundaBebop
Summary: Solveig the new Dovakhiin begins to unravel her history as she discovers the missing links to who she really is.
1. Chapter 1: A Choice

Jergen was a born companion, a bastard son of Kodlak. He was left to Kodlak but not as a son, as a ward...he never told Jergen he was his real father he didnt  
want any of his companions thinking of him as playing favorites and the family of the mother woud have been shamed to know their daughter had given birth to a child out-of-wedlock. Jergens mother  
gave birth to the child in complete privacy surrounded by priestesses of Talos. Her family was told she was studying under them for further knowledge.  
Kodlak had watched the boy grow into a man and he was born with the witches curse in his blood... Jergen  
assumed it was from a wolf attack never realizing he was infact the born blood son of Kodlak and a present day Talos Priestess who had married well into a the Snow-Shod family.

* * *

Kodlak crossed his arms as his son came into his study  
"You wanted a word" he motioned to the chair, Jergen was stubborn "I'll stand"  
"Jergen.. I wanted a few words..." he fingered the handle of his tankard, Jergen had become so arrogant in the past month. He had gone  
from obedient whelp to a cocky beast.  
"Well" Jergen shifted his weight to both legs and crossed his arms. His eyebrows furrowed as he focused on his unknown fathers facial expression.  
"My... Jergen, you have.." he paused to look him in the eyes "You have committed murder... you have gone against one of our moral  
codes as a companion"  
"And I'd do it again" he spit  
"You cannot-"  
"I can and I will" he uncrossed his arms and his arms hung at his side "They killed her.. They killed her in cold blood, she was an innocent bystander  
in the wrong place at the wrong time...they not only killed her, the fucking raped her.. and im just suppose to stand back and not rip through their flesh!"  
"I understand youre angry but-"  
"Oh Im angry.. Im damned pissed off!" he roared he could feel his beast blood boiling in rage.  
"I cannot have you breaking rules and be allowed to stay under this roof.. I could not hide your actions from the others and i cannot attempt to  
forgive your lack of conciousness"  
"Lack of conciousness?" he bared his teeth  
"Youre being asked.." he stood up to meet his sons glare "TO leave" he exhaled, his voice worried.  
"oh.. I'll go" he grinned, Kodlak felt his heart sink, his only son..a basterd but still. his blood. As Jergen turned he stopped himself... and Kodlak looked down and reminded  
him of something he needed to conclude before he left.  
"Vilkas and Farkas?" Kodlak questioned and Jergen turned to him.. he then left the room.

Outside The small boys of only 4, Vilkas and Farkas were sparring with  
wood swords, Farkas turned and saw his father as Vilkas sword came down hard upon his chest, he tumbled into the ground and his brother rushed to his side  
"You cant be distracted Farkas"  
"Aye" he rubbed his chest and Vilkas helped him up. Jergen approached his sons with a solemn grimace. Vilkas could read emotion. Unlike his brother  
he had a good head on his shoulders.  
"What is it father?" Jergen put a hand on each of his sons shoulders. Vilkas touched his fathers hand where it rested.  
"I..." he started "Im going to be joining my kinsman in battle", His anger flowed as he thought about Kodlaks ultimatum. Vilkas looked down at  
his shoes and took in his fathers words but Farkas stood blank faced.  
"There is a chance I may not return..."  
"But father"  
"Vilkas.. " he brought Vilkas closer as the other watched a bird land on the archery boards.."Vilkas you need to take care of your brother..and listen to  
everything Kodlak says.. he'll mentor you and... care for you as he did me".  
"Yes father" Jergen held Vilkas and hugged the boy, whose eyes reminded him of his late love Ljuna's. He hugged Farkas..  
"Youre not going to stay for a last meal?" Tilma appeared by the pillar, Jergen stood to her gaze.  
"No" Vilkas let go of his fathers hand and looked up at Tilma and Jergen.. "I need to get on the road.. report in" he lied as he looked down  
at Vilkas face.

Vilkas and Farkas followed their father to the town gates, escorted by Tilma.. they saw him off as Farkas cried.  
"Will we ever see dad again?" Farkas shoved his face in the side of Tilmas skirts and she tousled his hair.  
"He'll.." she knew the truth but lied "Be back..." and walked the boy back home.


	2. Chapter 2: Hail Sithis

**Jergen** never joined the battle.. he found himself hunting down imperial and slaughtering them as they slept, he enjoyed the taste of their blood and becoming the beast within and ripping them to shreds felt just as good as the warm thighs of a woman... he did this for Ljuna in the beginning, his vengeance on what they had  
done to his beautiful wife... her grey eyes and beautiful blonde hair. He thought of her often as he shred a mans chest to pieces but he began to allow the beast  
inside to make more of his choices and he slowly forgot himself.

As he ran through Falkreath he found himself being hunted by a few Silver-Hands. He had fought off a couple of them but they had set a silver chain trap. He was stronger than most werewolves, ripping at the chains trying to free himself.. They had him down with his neck twisted with chains. One silver-hand was shooting arrows coated in paralyze poison striking the beast, reverting his form to human... but as he aimed again an arrow split the skull of the silver-hand from the darkness  
of the trees where a woman emerged with bow shooting down silver-hands in one shot. Jergen was dazed by paralyzation and look up at the girl.. her eyes were grey like  
Ljunas and he faded away into slumber.

Jergen awoke... at his side a little girl...  
"He's awake Astrid!" she giggled, she had laid out nightshade on his chest like something from a funeral pyre. He dusted the flowers off and the girl  
scampered off into the hall, and there stood this Astrid, she was a vision in black... her eyes gleamed and her hair flowed as she strode towards him. He sat up  
as she approached him.  
"Who are you?" she asked standing at the end of the bed. He contemplated his name... he was once told by Kodlak his fathers name was once Arnbjorn... and to  
save his identity as Jergen he simply changed his name and lied...Arnbjorn was infact the name of Kodlaks own father, Arnbjorn Black-Claw.  
"Arnbjorn" he replied. Astrid saw his eyes, they had lied to her but she knew he was probably trying to cover up some back story and she respected  
him for it  
"Who are you..." he looked around Astrid to the small girl.  
"Im Astrid, that is Babette..." Babette waved her fingers shyly "Dont be fooled by her appearance"  
"Im not.. i can smell it on her" he stood up, towering over Astrid  
"This is our sanctuary... for we are-"  
"The Dark Brotherhood" Babette interrupted.  
"Guild of.. Assassins" he turned to look up at the banners hanging over a fire lit room to his right.  
"I like the way you ripped through your enemy, you probably wouldve had them all down if it werent for the silver arrows", she was fondling an arrow  
head in her pocket and pulled it out... "Your weakness is silver, Babettes is sunlight..." Arnbjorn fingered his wound onthe left shoulder..remembering the  
barrage of arrows sent his way; One coated in paralysing poison.  
"You should join us in our brotherhood... we could use your.. gift" Astrid grinned as her eyes took in his structure. Arnbjorn accepted Astrids request  
and he was now official, Arnbjorn... werewolf assassin of the Dark Brotherhood and elite group of trained killers. He soon found himself falling for Astrid and they  
later bonded in a matrimony, she became his bride..

******* 4E177.  
Astrid screamed as the child tore through her. Festus held the pup in his arms...Arnbjorn stood back in the doorway.. he turned and left the room. Astrid  
had been with child but she did not want a child holding back her duties in the brotherhood and she had told Festus to take the child away. Arnbjorn would  
respect her wishes, a child should not be raised in this enviroment and he accepted he would not know another one of his kin. His sons in whiterun had often been on his. wondering what kind of men they would become but they were thoughts he needed to vanquish.. they would turn to be a weakness and he could not have weakness in  
this line of work.

As the days passed, Astrid had recovered and was back to contracts.. her and Arnbjorn made sure they were careful keeping the alchemy area stocked  
with potions that could stifle the breeding. Festus had been gone a month, he had taken the child far from falkreath to the east where Honorhall loomed under a  
dark sky. He took the child from the basket and looked down at her, she had white blue eyes and dark hair like her fathers fur.. but she would age in no time to  
reveal herself as Astrids darker haired spitting image. The child cooed as she looked up at Festus. He fondled around in his pocket..  
"I feel like...i have to leave you with something", he couldnt find much... but there was always his ring, a ring of good health: a blood red jewel. He put the  
child in the seat of the carriage and lined a small chain from his satchel through the ring "Something.. so you wont assume yourself to be completely abandoned". He put  
the ring around her neck and brought the child into town.. little did he know Grelod would take the ring as a payment and trade it for money.


	3. Chapter 3: Secunda

********** 4E185

"Get your foot of his neck or i'll beat the skin of your ass!" Grelod came around the beds with a broom and began prodding Solveig as she pinned down  
tried to swat at the broom like a cat "You went from a small pebble do a damned boulder in my boot!" she gave Solveig a good whack with the broom throwing her off the  
boys neck, he continued crying.  
"I hate you Solveig!" he cried holding his neck , Solveig backed into her corner... and Grelod continued hitting her with the broom she covered her head  
between her legs as Grelod continued.  
"Wretched maggot of a child" she moved in and took Solveig by her ear and dragged her to the stocks she had hidden in a closet. She pushed the broom aside as she  
shackled the girl in "Three days should do" she took a cloth from her pocket and gagged the child as she squirmed to be released. The doors were shut and she was  
left to the darkness of her thoughts.. the dirty faced girl had become hostile in the past months as kids were adopted and people torn from her life, new people would  
come through and she hated them all.. the only familiar face who seemed to stick around was Grelod and an older boy named Vekel who forced her to swallow a concoction  
that left he throat burning and unconscious for a few days, He was a bit a bully in her eyes and he enjoyed torturing her.. He was the source of some of her hatred.

As the days went on she listened to children chatter, she had soiled herself and become dehydrated.. she hung with her arms up and mouth gagged but she never cried  
about it.. she took it as it came..  
"It will build character" Vekel said once, the last time she was in the stocks he came to gaze at the poor dirty kid and he'd laugh and tickle her till she  
ended up peeing herself. Thinking about him made her angry...

The third day, Grelod open the door covering her nose and mouth..  
"Ughh the stench" she gasped and Solveig felt herself fading as Grelod took her off the stocks and dragged her to the bathing area. She stripped the girl and threw  
a cloth at her "Clean yourself up child, you smell like the ratways". Solveig squatted and cleaned herself.. drinking the water that was in one of the buckets. Vekel  
stood in the doorway.  
"Youre literally the foulest thing ive ever seen" she glared at him "Youre like one of the feral children found in the woods...crawling on all fours eating  
deceased animal corpses.." he stepped closer his smirk grew "I bet youd eat human flesh.. given the chance" he crossed his arms leaned against the wall looking down  
at Solveig as she moved the cloth around her armpits.  
"I probably" her throat was sore and groggy "I would..." she looked at him, her blue eyes were white in the light. Sending a chill up his spine "I look at you  
sometimes while you sleep.. and i think.. about how tender you might taste". Vekel sneered and kicked a bucket at her...  
"They shouldve just killed you at birth.. like the old days, when weak inhuman children were born they were casted off cliffs" approached her, her one hand at her  
side she reeled away but he caught her left hand with his boot and proceeded to come down on it. She only looked up at him.. he went down harder trying to get a  
reaction out of her.. he got nothing and it angered him "Soon enough" he spit at her and left. Solveig dipped the cloth in the water that was leftover and wiped some  
of the dirt from her mouth.

[]**side note:** if youve ever watched Boardwalk Empire, I would imagine young Solveig to sound like child version of Richard Harrow[]

********** 4E 189

Vekel had left Honorhall early that year he had ran away after a situation with Solveig ended up leaving him with a scar down his side, she had knifed him while he  
slept mumbling about her hunger and he ran away scared of Solveig's intents for cannibalism but truth was she wasnt a cannibal she just wanted her own reaction, now she  
was 12 and her stay at Honorhall had come to an end, she was becoming numb to the pain Grelod entailed and she was casted out.. Grelod had no intent on keeping the child in her care. Unlike Vekel, Solveig left Riften and Skyrim all together.. she escaped into the wilderness heading south towards Cyrodiil where she met an old bosmer woman  
in the woods.. she had a small shack surrounded by fungus and cannis root.. a witch of sorts.  
"Dear child.. you are filthy" she smiled "Are you a child of Namira?" the woman sat in her chair and gazed at the feral girl  
"Who is Namira?" the girl approached her voice raspy.. on all fours like an animal, she had been feeding on mushrooms when she realized the witch was  
sitting on the porch in complete silence.  
"The lady of decay..." the woman stood up and motioned the the child to approach her "I will do you no harm child". Solveig stood up, she was skinny and  
malnourished, no meat on her bones.. she was scarred from regular beatings, but through her appearance the witch saw her beautiful eyes under the dirt.  
"Im.." she struggled to clear her throat of gunk and phlem "Im hungry" The witch took the childs boney hand and brought her through the house to other exit, there was a small stream and large  
clear pool of water surrounded by ninroot. The woman knelt and helped the girl undress and she submerged into the water to bath.. the dirt came off revealing  
a pale cream complexion.. her being hungry took a handful of the dirt and roots and started eating it.  
"You'll ruin your appetite with dirt my child.. please clean yourself and you will have all the food you desire".

The table in the witches shack was spread out with bread and cheese and a cooked human flesh. She had a shrine to her lady of decay in her home. The witch watched the child devour the food quickly, she had become ravenous from malnutrition.. the human flesh was roasted with a crispy skin like chicken, the grease dripped down her chin..nothing  
ever tasted so good to her..  
"Eat" the witch smiled as she drank her wine.

*********** 4E 193

A couple days after her 16th nameday Masser and Secunda were full... in the house of the warrior. Solveig was awoken from her slumber by the blood in her veins  
pulsing... her bones vibrated.. she got up and walked to the small window where Secunda lured her by light.. as it hit her eyes they began to dilate and turn a yellow  
hue. she collapsed clutching her chest and heaving... her bones breaking and back arching... she started screaming in agony... her body was morphing.. her paternal  
gift of beast blood had come to cycle on her first full moons of her 16th year. Annendil awoke and found the child writhing and morphing...  
"The blood of the.. the beast... Hircine..." she was frightened by the girls change she had to think quick to keep the child from danger.. she opened the  
hatch of the cellar where they would store bodies "Come child.. before you are full turn" she dragged her as she screamed, the pain of every bone in her  
body growing and breaking, she fell to the cellar floor and the beast blood had officially taken her, fur began to materialize as her teeth sharpened in the light from  
secunda through the cellar...  
"In the morning ..." she shook her head "I shall check upon you in the morning!" she closed the hatch and locked it... scooting the beds ontop, listening to the  
screams turned roars... the howls gave her chills "It would explain.. the appetite this child has always had".. the cellar would be Solveigs chamber during her changes


	4. Chapter 4: unbound

********* **4E 200

A couple years had passed the girl became the witches apprentice learning alchemy, worshiping Namira and consuming flesh of travelers who stumbled upon the shack  
while on a pilgrimage to Skyrim. They were in a perfect location to lure in weary men.. Soon enough Solveig had grown into her beauty, and was a spitting image of her  
mother Astrid.. her hair was raven black like the fur of her fathers lycan coat as her own, she too had learned of her lycanthropy and learned how to wield her own  
wilds. Solveigs beauty is how she could easily lure a man towards her home where she'd use sexuality to weaken a man at his most vulnerable moment and dig into his  
flesh like a rare steak. Her new witch mother Annendil took pride in Solveig and whom she had become.. she was a ravenous  
girl with tastes so similar to Annendil.

"My child who is...er... was this?" she looked down at the half mutilated corpse of a man who was wearing what looked like imperial armor.  
"I believe his name was... something..or was it.. someone?" she was stirring her Imperial stew over the fire.. "needless to say, he was a good man". Annendil picked through his armor, took a few things then poked his body.  
"Meaty"  
"Oh yes, I guess you don't have _to be_ particularly firm when you join the legion" she laughed, her voice had cleared up over the years her voice left its raspy stage, Namira had cured her ill throat with the blood of an Arkay priest who was passing through on his way to Falkreath.

Around the turn of the year an Imperial scouting group had caught on to missing travelers and soldiers leading them up the pass to a path behind a kynareth shrine that lead to  
the shack. They came upon Annendil, Solveig was not home.. Annendil defended the shack as best she could only armed with magic and a daedric dagger but she was  
eventually taken down and her heart pierced with steel. One soldier backed up at the sight of the human flesh.. he tripped over the chest that was filled with imperial  
armor and courier letters that never made it to their recipients  
"This is the sickest thing ive ever seen" he gagged on the smell of human flesh coming from the cellar door "I don't even want to know whats down there"  
"Disgusting" the men all covered their noses... another took a look around the room  
"Two beds?"  
"Aye"  
"There must be another one" he unsheathed his sword and opened the cellar.. it was dark and the smell was overpowering  
"This is where they must dump them and..." he paused to gag "cook them"  
"Damn cannibals"

Solveig came over the hill with her days scavange of fungal pods and roots when she noticed men around the shack, she crouched low and surveyed them  
"Annen" she thought to herself "damn Imperials" .. there were 8 of them and one of her. She made her way down the hill towards the small shrine  
an imperial stopped her.

"I just came to give my small offerings to Kynareth, whats going on up there?" she asked, batting her lashes and sticking her chest out.  
"Its nothing, go along your way traveler" he tried not to look at her unlaced corset where her cleavage lured him.  
"Hope its nothing horrible" she smiled and spun herself to walk away looking over her shoulder to see if he was following behind her.. she smiled at him and thus, began to follow her. He was led like a sailor by a siren... he would soon crash upon the shore and be the food that fueled the girls ravenous nature and the anger of her dead 'mother'  
"Namira... guide me" she whispered as the mans hands traveled up her thigh she braced her dagger in he palm and shoved into the back of his neck. Blood poured out  
of his mouth down her dress as he fell to his knees he looked up at her and she caught his chin with her hand and glided the blade over his lips...  
"Tenderest of little morsels"

****** 4E 201  
It was Early 201 when Solveig had been captured by imperials but it was not because of her cannibal desire... she was found floating in the darkwater pass, she had lost  
footing on a rock above the falls while going after a rare mushroom that grew on the rock. She fell losing conciousness as she hit the water.. she had lost some of her  
memory, her brain repressed her cannibalist past... she only knew of Honorhall and her life there.. and living in the woods and knowing alchemy, the way of  
self-defense, what imperils had done to her mother, and what the moon did to her.. but all the human flesh she had eaten was completely erased from her memory... she was with Stormcloaks, they offered her food but were ambushed by imperials and she was caught up in the chaos. Found herself headed to Helgen for an execution.

When the Dragon came down upon Helgen and called the sky to fall she thought of her life and how short it has been.. how deep inside she wanted to  
strangle the woman Grelod find Vekel and poke his eyes out but she never had the chance.  
"Have I wasted my life?" she said to herself as Ralof yelled to her  
"Kinsman!" she followed into the tower and sought refuge with Ufric, Ralof, and a few injured Stormcloaks. The stormcloaks had shown her kindness and the  
Imperials burrowed in the back of her mind like parasites, she hated them... they destroyed what she loved and she followed Ralof to Riverwood leaving Hadvar to his own devices.


End file.
